


Just a Bad Dream

by Cidiatic



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Angst, Bleeding from mouth, M/M, Nightmares, im sorry this is Bad, its 1 am, stomach wound
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 15:18:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12435549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cidiatic/pseuds/Cidiatic
Summary: Michael has a night terror.





	Just a Bad Dream

It was just pure darkness. 

Michael could only manage to make out one familiar shape from the bundle of barely visible lights, moving around frantically in his vision as if they were purposely trying to ignore him with all their might. He even took a step back as a shape went passed him in a blur, as he could only slightly make out that shape as well. 

"...Chloe?" The teen attempted to choke out, but he couldn't say a word. No sound came out.

Officially freaked out, Michael began to step back, until he yelped once his back came in contact with another. This only scared him more, as he turned to face the person he had bumped into only to find out that..

He was in a bathroom. Alone, with Jeremy. He was just standing there, his eyes dulled to a near soul-shattering gray as his form looked almost completely utterly undead, even slouched. Michael gulped down a lump in his throat as the two stood in silence, the red teen clutching his fists uncomfortably.   
After what felt like forever, Jeremy finally said something, and it was just a weak, desperate "Michael..."

The red teen still couldn't talk, but he still tried to muster out a pathetic response to his boyfriend. 

"Jeremy! I think something bad' s going on, I-I..." 

And that's when Michael noticed that Jeremy had began to bleed from his mouth. There was also a noticeable growing patch of blood in the middle of his chest as well.   
He had let out a tell that was mostly a mixture of alarm and fear, calling out to the blue teen as he ran towards him as he collapsed onto the bathroom tile, clutching onto his chest in agony.

"Why aren't you helping?" Jeremy mustered out, tears welling in his eyes as he looked at Michael in desperation, but another emotion was there. 

Hatred. 

Upon noticing, Michael's clutch on the other only tightened as he was becoming more frantic, tears threatening to seep through his own eyes. He seemed to have forgotten that the two were in a bathroom, as he only began to sob and hold onto Jeremy tightly, spitting out pointless and pathetic apologies. 

And as Jeremy took his last breaths, he said ever so quietly, "I always knew I couldn't trust you." 

 

Michael awoke in a cold sweat, gasping for air as he looked at his surroundings. On the bed next to him was Jeremy, sleeping soundly on his back. The red teen hesitantly made his way over to him, peering at his chest to make sure he wasn't bleeding, let alone dying. He let out a sigh of relief as he began to cry again, hugging the other tightly as he slept, whispering,

"I can lose everything, but god, not you."

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all I'm so tired I'm sorry this sucks ?


End file.
